Cry of the Dragons
by Shooting Star Sky Saint
Summary: "Oh Odin help us..." What if Hiccup chose to switch over to the dragons' side? "You're not a Viking, you're not my son." Hiccup clenched his fist and hissed, "I'm not one of them."
1. Chapter 1

_There is a legend of a man who soaked himself in the blood of dragons and became one himself... _

_"You're not a viking. You're not my son."_

_I'm not one of them_. Hiccup replayed his own voice in his mind. It echoed deep in his cranium, digging painfully into his frontal lobe, straining it, changing it.

Fuck them.

Fuck every single one of them.

All his life, Hiccup clung desperately to the idea that he needed to be like a viking, he needed to be one of them.

When really, all this time, it was the other way around. They needed him to be one of them, because now - _oh_ now Hiccup chose to walk on his own.

And he walked on a path paved in blood and fury.

Stoic was going to invade the nest tomorrow morning. That gave Hiccup enough time to free Toothless and ignite the first step of his plan.

Toothless was imprisoned where the other dragons were. He had to act quick, be quick, and viscous. Just like the Night Fury himself.

Hiccup sneaked into the ring with stealth he never knew he had. He turned a corner, opened the gates where the dragons were, and grinned happily. Of course no one was guarding Toothless. His father must have a grand confidence in his chains and holding to leave Toothless alone.

As Hiccup flung the door open that held his dragon, he couldn't help but smirk dangerously as he'd break his father's confidence into little jagged pieces.

Toothless stared at Hiccup happily. He rustled in his binding as Hiccup walked over to him and patted his nose.

"Look at what they did to you," Hiccup muttered to himself. He snapped, "They chained you like a beast."

Toothless's ears perked up at his human's tone.

Hiccup huffed loudly and readied the tools he brought. He began chipping away the restraints on the Night Fury. Hiccup growled, "They always outcast the things they don't understand."

Toothless had never heard him talk so guttural, _so wild_.

And he liked it.

"But you know what, Toothless?"

With the last chain broken, the Night Fury was free. He gazed up at Hiccup with wide and magnificent green eyes.

Hiccup glared happily at his best friend, and with a dangerous smirk he snarled viciously, "That just means they're afraid of us."

Toothless's black pupils turned to slits. He could feel Hiccup blistering with anger, and he soaked in it. He loved it.

Toothless grinned with his fangs unsheathed and growled happily. He pressed his nose against Hiccup's chest and rubbed against him.

"Let's show them what we can do."

Hiccup suddenly heard growls echoing off the walls. Toothless rolled his eyes. "Well, we can't leave them here."

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless awoke the entire village with a barn fire.

But that was merely to break the ice. Once Hiccup saw the vikings scramble out of their houses, he smiled and signaled Toothless with a pat on his ear on what to do next. But Toothless didn't needed it.

He struck catapults with his blasts while the Zippleback and Deadly Nadder set fire to the forge. The Gronkle and Monstrous Nightmare were toppling homes, ships, and buildings, essentially just playing with the Berkians.

"What in the name of Thor's hammer!"

Hiccup felt goosebumps grow on his arms. He looked to see his father, with a face as furious as a storm, and his shoulders raising in clear fury. Hiccup blinked - that's what this is all about.

Fury.

Anger.

Dispute.

Exile.

And above all, but not too soon, mercy.

Toothless could clearly see the viking who attacked him. He was raving, running in every sort of direction like a rat. A growl bubbled in Toothless's throat, Hiccup patted the side of his head and whispered, "What are you waiting for, bud?"

With a massive beat of his wings, Toothless rose high into the night sky them dived down at great speeds. He charged his plasma, eyes narrowing in unrestrained anger, opened his massive mouth to unleash his signature shrill, and-

"Night Fury!"

"How'd it get out?"

"Take cover!"

Hiccup smirked maliciously. "_Run_."

**Fired**.

The blast did not hit Stoic. It drove into the ground, right in front of his feet.

Stoic the Vast stood stagnant just for a second, until he heard a familiar voice coming from... above?

"Toothless, you missed!" Hiccup complained, "He was thirty feet in front of you, how do you miss?"

The dragon merely rolled his eyes.

"Well thank you for nothing, you useless reptile," Hiccup sighed then was smacked in the face by Toothless's ear. "Ow!"

"Son?" Stoic questioned, eyebrows raising in terrible shock.

Hiccup and Toothless both glared down at the older viking, and if their looks could kill... oh Stoic wouldn't had known what'd hit him.

"Toothless, did I hear him correctly? Did he just call me his son?"

Stoic shivered at the cold quaking in Hiccup's tone.

"Did you just call me your son?" Hiccup asked then chuckled, "You... wow... you are just..."

"Hiccup!" Astrid called suddenly running in their direction.

Hiccup sighed wistfully. This was going to be hard, giving up the girl of his dreams to escape and topple his nightmare.

Toothless moaned softly, glancing back at Hiccup with big and confused eyes. Hiccup grinned and patted Toothless's head, and the Night Fury purred at his touch.

Suddenly Toothless jerked up,

having dodged a flying object that had come his way.

"I almost had him!" Tuffnut cheered with a grin. He high fived his sister but was interrupted by Fishlegs.

"But you didn't hit him..."

"He almost did!"

Toothless's slits narrowed and glared at the tinier vikings. He hissed angrily, surging a plasma blast in his body made especially for those three.

Hiccup glared at his former classmates. They were all there on the ground, while he was in the air. Riding on the fiercest and most magnificent dragon ever to be on earth, the dragon they were about to foolishly slay just because of what he was.

"Let's go, bud. We have someone to take care of," Hiccup seethed but said calmly. Toothless silenced his anger and nodded in agreement.

Hiccup looked back at Stoic, his hands clenched painfully on the reins as he shouted, "You're right, Stoic! I'm not a viking, and I'm not your son!"

He then scaled his view to every viking on Berk, glaring at all of them with horrific intense fury. Toothless purred pleasantly whilst feeling his friend's emotions turn raw and wild.

With fire burning in his chest, Hiccup shouted at the top of his cords, "I'm not one of you!"

Toothless unleashed a thundering roar that signaled the other four dragons, and together they all flew off. Far away from Berk.

Hiccup heaved in breaths of cold air. His shoulders rising and falling with effort as he shuddered and breathed.

Toothless rumbled, clearly worried for his companion. Hiccup caught on to this and responded, "I'm fine, bud. In fact... I feel so, so good right now."

Toothless put on his best toothless grin and glided behind to fly in formation with the other dragons.

Hiccup looked to the Monstrous Nightmare, Gronkle, Zippleback, and Deadly Nadder and asked, "You want to help us take down your boss?"

The dragons didn't deter in their formation. Their answer was very clear.

To save all the dragons from slavery and vikings, Hiccup and Toothless had to take down the Queen.


	2. Chapter 2

**A special thank you to everyone who favorite, reviewed, and followed the first chapter! An applause from me *claps happily* and a chapter as well!**

* * *

Hiccup awoke lying on something soft and hot. He felt it with his hands and noticed its fluffy yet dense texture, like a heated loaf of bread.

He groaned, eyes adjusting to the strange lighted darkness around him. The last thing he remembered was fighting the Red Death, then...

Nothing.

Hiccup opens his eyes wider and moves his hands to lift himself up off the strange bedding, and instantly Hiccup cries out in pain.

A rumble from behind alerted Hiccup. He swiftly turned around, cringing in aches, and sets his eyes on Toothless, crouching on the floor.

A smile lifted on his draconic features as Toothless wagged his tail and bounced on top of Hiccup. He began happily licking all over his body even though Hiccup was struggling weakly to get him off.

"Toothless, bud! Get off! Stop!" Hiccup frantically squandered then stopped like a rock. He limply raised his left leg in view.

Toothless glanced back and slowly climbed off of Hiccup, allowing the youth to see that his left foot was gone. Hiccup stared horrified at the clumps of flesh that hung from the stub, it was stained with brown blood and a clear substance that glazed over the meat.

"Wh-What...? Oh Toothless," Hiccup sighed, his eyes never leaving his stub. Toothless stared with wide worried eyes at him. "Thank you."

Suddenly Hiccup was hugging the Night Fury with a life-clinging embrace. His body was shaking and his voice was cracking with weak sobs, "Thanks bud, you saved me... thanks so much."

Toothless stiffened for a second then wrapped his wings and forelegs carefully around Hiccup. "You're very welcome," Toothless said.

Hiccup eyes grew as big as Toothless's. "You talked?" He stammered, shocked.

Toothless let go of Hiccup and stared at him, nodding. "You can finally hear me?"

Hiccup nodded, dumbfounded. "Yah... Yah I guess, but Toothless, you just talked."

Toothless rolled his giant eyes. "I've always been talking, you just couldn't hear me, but I see that's changed now."

"What happened to... how?"

Toothless pointed below Hiccup. "Look at your hand."

Hesitantly, Hiccup raised his hand in front of his face and gasped with a startled breath. His fingernails had grown long and deadly sharp, the pigmentation had changed from a baby peach color to a soulless shade of obsidian. Hiccup flipped his hand over and found black scales embedded as one with his skin, the odd contrast made Hiccup feel slightly uneasy.

"What happened to me?"

Toothless smiled gently. "Freedom happened, Hiccup. And we made it possible."

On point, Hiccup heard the cries of a thousand dragons. Now he knew where they were, inside the island, where the Queen use to live. Hiccup glanced above Toothless and stared astonished at clouds of colorful energetic dragons.

They were roaring and snarling, growling and rumbling, but their cries expressed their rejoice. Yes, Hiccup thought a smile, rejoicing in their freedom, in their strength.

"We did it, bud."

"Well, I did most of the work," Toothless replied with a sharp smirk. Hiccup glared at him but laughed as he turned his attention back to his clawed hand.

"I don't think freedom made my hand this way though," Hiccup cooed. "Did she... maybe have some help?"

"You've been asleep for three moons, Hiccup. Your body wasn't well, I could sense it and I became worried. So I gave you The Gift," Toothless said.

"The Gift?"

"... My mouth essence can only go so far when it comes to healing. Your injuries were fatal, and there were no other options. I gave you my life essence when you were asleep," Toothless raised his forearm to show Hiccup a tiny scar on it. "It is the highest responsibly of my race to trust someone with The Gift. And even more of an honor for the person who receives it."

Hiccup chuckled, "Well, accept my humblest gratitude, your royal scaliness." Toothless however didn't laugh, instead he looked downcast and conflicted. Hiccup immediately regretted the joke and asked him, "What's wrong, bud?"

"Humans and dragons really are so different. I didn't think The Gift would have this effect on you." Toothless growled, "I can smell fire flickering in you, Hiccup. It's changing you."

Hiccup felt numb. His eyes flashed from Toothless to his hand. With his other human hand, he softly caressed the smooth scale on the back of his hand. It wasn't rigid with the rest of his skin like it was sewn in to replace. The scale was apart of him, blending into him, becoming him. Hiccup raised his eyes to the ceiling where thousands of dragons were staring attentively at him and Toothless. Hiccup smiled boldly, turned to Toothless and spoke.

"Let it change me then."

The Night Fury's eyes grew wide with happiness.

"I'm not one of them, remember? Let's finalize that statement."

Toothless wagged his tail, his entire body shook with joy. His human - his _friend_ was going to stay here, forever.

Hiccup flexed his claws and smirked dangerously. "I could get use to this."

Then he cringed, attacking his upper stomach with his non lethal hand and groaned. Hiccup heaved in breaths and lied back down. Toothless moved in closer to Hiccup and spoke gently, "My life essence numbed the pain your body was in, but it must be wearing off." He leaned down, nicked the scar with his fangs to reopen it, and raised his forearm to Hiccup's mouth. "This will be the first time you'll be awake when I administrate my gift to you."

Hiccup hesitated for a second to observe the luminescent violet blood that blossomed from Toothless. Hiccup brought his lips up and clamped them around the cut as his tongue licked up the blood. He wished it in his mouth, tasting the odd essence in before swallowing it and-

Oh _Gods_...

Hiccup cringed inwardly and felt Toothless's blood flow easily down his throat. It gushed in flavors that Hiccup had never tasted before. So sweet and spicy and sharp... a pleasant shiver tingled through Hiccup's stomach. The essence warmed his body, infusing itself with his core. Hiccup had never felt so pleased in life, he felt wonderful, ecstatic... amazed.

Hardly even thinking, Hiccup grabbed Toothless's paw and sucked. More of the sweet nectar gushed in Hiccup's mouth. His taste buds were on fire, nerves tingled and quaked, and his senses... By Odin, Hiccup felt so alive.

There was silence all around him, the dragons had quieted to watch this... ritual.

Hiccup smiled lazily against Toothless's paw and drank further. Gods, he needed more. He wasn't aware of anything else but his want for more of the nectar bubbling in his belly. He clung harder onto Toothless greedily but was forcibly yanked from his euphoria.

"Did you like it that much?" Toothless wondered. Hiccup was practically drinking him like a newly born.

Hiccup couldn't answer right away. His nerves turned into blistering pools of ecstasy. He lied back on his molten soft bed and sighed in relief.

A shudder ran through both of Hiccup's hands. He lifted them up and watched in daze and awe.

Hiccup groaned lightly as scales popped and formed from his skin. They traced up his arms and to his palms. His nails grew sharper and thicker, more lethal.

Then he _felt_ it.

He finally started to feel it...

A flame burning fiercely inside him, a fire that Hiccup never wanted to douse.

Hiccup glanced back at Toothless with glowing eyes and grinned through sharpening fangs. "I loved it..."

* * *

**Haha :) Thank you for reading! Things are getting dangerous now! **

**Yeah... so... I'm planning on making a sequel to this in the setting of HTTYD 2. Anyone interested?**


End file.
